


SI TU ESTAS EN ELLLA

by tabora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Las familias de Derek y Stiles son cortas.





	SI TU ESTAS EN ELLLA

**Author's Note:**

> Reto de 10 días para navidad de La página de Facebook “Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers”.  
> Este es el octavo reto.  
> 8\. La familia se reune...

SI TU ESTAS EN ELLA  
de Tabora

Las Navidades, no son una época muy feliz para Derek, demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas perdidas, demasiado dolor y culpabilidad removidos porque sí, porque por narices hay que celebrar y estar contentos en estas fechas.  
El dolor por las perdidas es una constante en su vida, un dolor que se va suavizando con el paso del tiempo, pero que siempre está ahí, dormido pero al acecho de que cualquier cosa lo despierte. Y en estas fechas es fácil hacerlo. Su familia era grande y hermosa, compuesta de diferentes personas con su características individuales y es fácil que cualquier cosa o detalle te recuerde a alguno de los rasgos de alguno de ellos.  
Por si eso no fuera poco, sus Betas, sus preciosos y valientes Betas han desaparecidos, dos muertos, uno se mantiene a duras penas a su lado y el otro tiene …el otro quiere pensar que esta en un lugar más libre de riesgos, al menos no está a su lado, lo cual ya le garantiza algo de seguridad mientras se concentra en autodescubrirse.  
Por eso cuando Stiles en medio de su irrefrenable charla le ha deseado que pase una buena noche no ha sabido cómo reaccionar. El no tiene familia con quien pasarla, y desde luego no va a hacer nada especial esta noche.  
\----  
Para Stiles las fiestas son un “quiero y no puedo pero tengo que hacerlo”. Antes de que Claudia se fuera, Stiles recuerda unas fiestas divertidas llenas de alegría, regalos, luces y dulces.  
Después hubo años en los que ni siquiera veía a su padre, pasaba las fiestas en cas de Scott, donde su madre intentaba que pasaran unas fiestas alegres, aunque su propia situación con su marido no fuera la mejor. Melissa trato de ser la madre y el padre que Stiles necesitaba en esos momentos.  
Después Stiles decidió que tenía que tomar las riendas, y empezó a hacer las cosas en su propia casa. Invitaba a Melissa y a Scott y si John, prefería pasar las noches amargado en la comisaria, se encargaba de que recibiera una cena decente y de mandarle señales de qué podía ir a casa, que encontraría algo parecido a una familia esperándole.  
No es que olvidara a su madre, es que quería salvar a John y si para eso tenía que actuar como si las navidades fueran las fiestas más divertidas del año, lo haría.  
Este año es algo de lo mismo, ellos siguen siendo cuatro, bueno serian cuatro si Melissa, que la verdad, a veces piensa que es la única enfermera de todo el hospital, no tuviera guardia. Y si en el último momento, Smith no se hubiera roto el brazo y John no tuviera que sustituirlo en la guardia nocturna.  
O sea, están Scott y él…bueno esta el cuerpo de Scott, porque la mente y el corazón deben estar en otro sitio y otro lugar…Así que siente que la depresión va a ser la gran invitada de estas fiestas, porque ni siquiera va a tener un motivo para disimular  
Y no es que no se sienta feliz de estar ahí los dos, después de todo lo que han pasado estar vivos es casi un milagro, pero es que no deja de pensar en que hay otra persona sola, alguien que significa mucho para él y a quien no sabe como acercarse sin que le rechace.  
Y entonces se le ocurre que no es una situación nueva, con John paso lo mismo, porque lo de esta noche solo ha sido mala suerte, hace muchos años que John pasa las fiestas con él y además, la estupidez de Smith no es algo que se pueda programar. Así que en unos segundos decide que es lo que van a hacer.  
\----  
Pasan unos minutos de las nueve cuando Derek los huele, los dos chicos están subiendo y además es capaz de diferenciar diferentes olores de alimentos. Cuando la puerta es abierta, la cabeza de Stiles es la primer que asoma, buscándole en la oscuridad.  
—Hey grandullón, mueve tu culo peludo y enciende las luces, no querrás que toda esta comida se desperdicie y manche tu precioso loft. ¡Uy espera!, que no es precioso. Bueno tú ya me entiendes.  
Derek no puede evitarlo, ver al chico y desear gruñirle es algo que le sale espontaneo —¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
—Hola Derek!—Scott camina dentro llevando dos neveras y pasa por su lado hacia la cocina, dejando que Stiles se las apañe solo, sabe que entre los dos hay algo extraño y desea que se aclare, es molesto sentir los olores y ver como se esquivan y a la vez se buscan constantemente.  
Derek le mira pasar un poco asombrado, desde que es un Alfa el chico tiene más ánimos y presencia, pero aun así le queda mucho por aprender. Vuelve la vista al otro chico, que ha cerrado la puerta después de encender las luces y ahora esta agarrando las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo.  
— ¿Como que qué hago? Traigo la cena.  
— ¿La cena, para que traes la cena?  
Stiles llega a su lado y vuelve a dejar las bolsas en el suelo. Mientras llegaban, ha pensado que decir, pero ahora se le ha ocurrido que lo mejor es lanzarse, si Scott tiene razón en eso de que se huele algo entre ellos, tal vez sea la única forma de conseguir algo.  
Así que se acerca acortando todo lo que puede el espacio personal del otro Alfa y después de apoyar un dedo en su pecho se anima a hablar, no quiere pensar mucho en lo que va a decir, quiere que el pueda escuchar que no miente, que no ha preparado nada.  
—Mira, gruñón, se que serias feliz aquí solo a oscuras y sin ver a nadie. Pero no voy a consentirlo, nuestra familia, aunque sea pequeña está unida. Eres parte de todo lo que me rodea, te quiero como parte de mi familia y no voy a consentir que te quedes solo y amargado por más tiempo. Por eso es que nos vamos a reunir todos aquí y vamos a disfrutar de estar juntos y vivos, si no estamos todos, pues ya llegara el resto, lo harán, lo sé. Y además, no he cocinado toda la mañana para que la comida se vaya a estropear, así que ya sabes, empieza a ayudar o te quedaras sin postre.  
Derek no sabe cómo reaccionar, el chico está demasiado cerca para su salud mental, su olor le envuelve y le encanta. Pero sobretodo lo que le deja sin palabras es escuchar su corazón, no hay ninguna duda cuando habla, le considera parte de su familia. Y Aunque a él le gustaría ser una parte mucho más importante, se puede conformar con ser su familia.  
\----  
A lo largo de la noche parece que todo el mundo termina por aparecer en algún momento por el loft. El sheriff y su ayudante Parrish llegan pasadas las 11 para tomar un “tentenpie”, con el Walki en la mano, pendientes de cualquier llamada. A las doce aparece Lydia y a las doce y cuarto Isaac aparece acompañando a un recién llegado Jackson. Melissa aparece con Chris a la una y cuarto, quejándose de no haber cenado nada y tener una hora solo para cenar.  
Cuando a las dos, Stiles termina de recoger todas sus cosas de la cocina y se sienta en el sofá, Derek deja de colocar algunas cosas y va a su lado. No sabe muy bien que decir así que espera que el chico hable, conociéndole sabe que no va a tardar mucho en hacerlo.  
— ¿Qué opinas?  
Casi sonríe por lo predecible que es, pero se limita a subir un poco sus cejas preguntando.  
—Ufff, la cena con tu familia, ¿Qué te ha parecido?...Sé que quizás ha sido un poco loca, con unos entrando y otros saliendo pero…es lo que tiene…  
—Ha sido perfecta, —Y se da cuenta de que es verdad, ha sido perfectamente imperfecta. No ha sido como eran las cenas en su antigua casa, pero de forma extraña le ha llenado de sensaciones que creía ya no sentir. Y le ha gustado. Asi que cuando mira a esos ojos castaños sabe que tiene que agradecerle —Gracias.  
—Hey!, debo de haber bebido más de la cuenta porque creo que acabo de oírte decirme algo agradable…Valeeee, no te lo tomes a mal grandullón. —Termina por decirle apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.  
—Stiles, ¿has bebido? —Derek se siente un poco asombrado por la naturalidad con la que actúa el chico, pero la verdad es que le divierte.  
Stiles le sonríe de forma perezosa pero sigue apoyado aunque Derek es capaz de notar como su corazón se le acelera así que conteniendo el aliento espera a ver qué dice.  
—Solo un poquito. Estaba nervioso, porque no estaba muy seguro de cómo ibas a recibir a tu nueva familia.  
—Pero ellos estaban aquí por ti, no por mí. Tú eres quien ha hecho que vinieran aquí.  
—Nooo, estaban porque tú eres importante para todos. Para mi eres importante, por eso vine, ahora eres parte de mi familia y con ellos ha pasado igual.  
Derek le mira asombrado de que el sea así, tan inocente que todavía no se ha dado cuenta del poder que tiene sobre todos los que han venido esta tarde, del que incluso tiene sobre él.  
—Entonces estoy orgulloso de pertenecer a una familia en la estés tu.  
Stiles le mira curioso, deseando poder dar el sentido que él desea a lo que le acaba de decir. Después de unos segundos le sonríe mientras deja hacer la cabeza en el respaldo —Puedo vivir con eso pulgoso, puedo hacerlo.  
Y sabe que es verdad, ahora son familia, una familia rota, extraña y tal vez todavía unida con delgadas puntadas, pero que llegaran a convertirse en una fuerte, una que se reúna siempre, y no solo por Navidad.


End file.
